This invention relates to fuel cells. Work is commonly derived from fuel by a combustion process which uses the pressure of expanding gases to turn a turbine or move a reciprocating piston and, ultimately, to provide torque to a driveshaft. This torque is then usually used for propulsion or to generate electrical power. In the latter case, the electrical power is often reconverted into mechanical work.